Yo creo en ti
by lizze213
Summary: DRAMIONE. Concurso "Tú eres mi recuerdo más feliz" de la página Dramione Shipper en Facebook. Los mortífagos no pueden realizar el hechizo Patronus , ellos son oscuros, malévolos y la luz no habita en ellos... O eso es lo que cuentan.


**¡Hola, chicos y chicas! Hoy vengo con un one-shot dedicado a Draco Malfoy y que he escrito para el concurso «Tú eres mi recuerdo más feliz» que ha organizado la página de Facebook «Dramione shipper».**

 **Hace unos días quise presentarme al concurso organizado para el cumpleaños de Hermione y os juro que incluso escribí el fanfic, pero al final no me convencía lo que había escrito y me pareció tan horrible no quise presentarlo. Por suerte esta vez aquí estoy, espero tener suerte con mi pequeño one-shot. Las votaciones para elegir al ganador se realizarán desde el día 29 de septiembre al 3 de octubre en la página web, así que si os ha gustado el fic, por favor, no olvidéis votarlo.**

 **Yo creo en ti.**

El recuerdo vino a su mente de inmediato, casi sin tener que evocarlo. Sus labios, su olor. Draco recordaba perfectamente cada pequeño detalle de la primera vez que había besado a Hermione. Lo sentía como si lo estuviera haciendo en ese momento una vez más. Cómo sus ojos se habían cerrado automáticamente al contacto con la piel de ella, cómo sus manos se habían posado en su espalda y cómo ella había acariciado su nuca, llevándole a sentir una plenitud que nunca antes había experimentado.

Alzó su varita una vez más y abrió los ojos para salir de ese recuerdo que tanto atesoraba en su interior.

—¡Expecto Patronum! —dijo.

Esa vez estaba seguro de que iba a funcionar. Estaba convencido de que, de repente, una intensa luz azulada saldría de su varita, que tomaría la forma de un animal, que sería capaz de crear esa magia tan bella sólo a partir del recuerdo de Hermione… pero nada sucedió. No hubo luces, ni animales, ni magia. No hubo nada.

Draco bajó la cabeza, desanimado. Ese era uno de los recuerdos más felices que guardaba en su interior y aún así no era capaz de lograr crear un _Patronus_. Ni siquiera un poco. Se dirigió hacia la ventana de esa pequeña sala vacía de Hogwarts y se sentó frente a ella. Fuera nevaba suavemente. Podía ver a algunos alumnos jugando en la calle, lanzándose bolas de nieve y riendo, felices. Era su último año en Hogwarts y Voldemort había sido derrotado por fin, por lo que todo volvía a la normalidad, a cómo debían ser las cosas. Todo menos él.

Draco sentía que una parte de sí mismo se había marchado con la guerra, que se había apagado. Desde luego, él prefería que hubiera ganado el bando de la luz, que el Lord Tenebroso hubiera desaparecido y que los mortífagos hubieran acabado en Azkaban. Él había sido absuelto, en el juicio tan sólo se había alegado que era un niño, que no sabía lo que hacía. Su padre sí estaba en la cárcel y ahora tan sólo eran su madre y él.

Draco había creído estar solo, completa y dolorosamente solo. Hasta que ella había aparecido. Una chica a la que había odiado toda su vida y que también lo había odiado a él. Una Gryffindor cabezota y valiente, alguien que lo había apoyado profundamente desde el principio de ese final. El sólo pensamiento de estar enamorándose de Hermione Granger le había parecido increíblemente ajeno y extraño al principio, hasta que esos sentimientos habían comenzado a hacerse más reales que nada que antes hubiera experimentado en su vida.

¿Cómo pasarlo por alto? Ya no había nada que lo detuviera, nadie que le dijera a quién podía y no podía amar.

Draco se puso en pie una vez más y avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación, tomando aire profundamente por la nariz. Había sido su madre quien le había dicho un día que los mortífagos no eran capaces de producir un _Patronus_ y ella misma confesó que jamás había conseguido lograrlo, dando por hecho que él tampoco lo haría.

Draco se había revelado contra esa idea. Nunca antes lo había pensado, ni siquiera lo había intentado hasta entonces, pero de repente, simplemente sentía que necesitaba ser capaz de hacerlo. Necesitaba un _Patronus_ , necesitaba dejar de sentirse un ser oscuro.

Trató de evocar una nueva imagen feliz en su mente. Se recordó a sí mismo sobrevolando Hogwarts por la noche con su escoba. Sin nadie que lo molestara, sin nadie que estuviera interrumpiéndolo, diciéndole qué hacer. Rememoró exactamente la intensa paz que había sentido al hacerlo, unas semanas antes, tanta paz y tranquilidad que había querido llorar. Trató de evocar ese sentimiento el máximo tiempo posible y de nuevo alzó su varita.

—¡Expecto Patronum! —conjuró.

Volvió a suceder lo mismo: nada.

Era como si no hubiera magia en su interior, como si estuviera vacío.

—No soy capaz… —susurró, derrotado—. No lo soy.

La puerta de madera de esa sala se abrió ligeramente y Draco se sobresaltó, mirándola sorprendido. Pudo relajarse un instante después, tras comprobar que era ella, nadie extraño lo había descubierto, tan sólo se trataba de Hermione.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó al verlo y cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de acercarse con una sonrisa.

—Algo me decía que estabas aquí —dijo ella, aproximándose a su cuerpo—. Tenía razón.

Él también sonrió, aunque de un modo algo forzado. Se alegraba de verla, pero hacía unos segundos se había sentido hundido ante la revelación de que no había nada bueno en su interior.

Posó sus labios en los de Hermione con suavidad. Ella se acercó un poco más, entreabriendo su boca para profundizar un poco más ese beso. La esencia de Hermione comenzó a turbarlo, como siempre hacía. Su sabor era tan personal que todos sus sentidos se volvían locos en el momento en el que la tenía cerca. Quería besarla durante horas, tumbarse junto a ella en algún sitio blando y desnudarla para hacerle el amor hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera más, hasta cansarse de tanto mirarse el uno al otro.

Antes de que esta idea se hiciera demasiado corpórea en la mente de Draco, Hermione se apartó de él y lo miró con sus ojos castaños y cálidos.

—¿Qué hacías aquí, Draco?

Él desvió la mirada hacia la ventana una vez más.

—Nada. Pasar el tiempo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella.

Draco suspiró y volvió a dirigirse a esa ventana, sentándose en el banco de piedra que se encontraba frente a ella otra vez. Sabía que en Hermione podía confiar, lo tenía claro, pero también le daba miedo. ¿Qué pensaría ella si le contaba lo que le sucedía? Quizás también ella daría por hecho que no había nada salvable en él.

—No lo sé —le respondió con devastadora sinceridad.

El rostro de Hermione palideció unos instantes y finalmente se sentó a su lado, observándolo con un cariño que Draco nunca imaginó que tendría la oportunidad de ver brillar en los ojos de esa chica, y muchísimo menos hacia él.

—Desde fuera he oído… —la chica tardó un poco en terminar la frase, pues no sabía cómo se tomaría él que lo hubiera escuchado—, he oído que estabas conjurando un… un _Patronus_.

Draco se encogió de hombros y la miró. Por primera vez Hermione vio escrito en su rostro un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad.

—Lo estaba intentando, más bien —la corrigió—, pero no puedo lograrlo, Hermione.

Hermione posó su mano en el hombro del joven rubio y sus labios compusieron una sonrisa que Draco sintió que podría utilizar como un nuevo intento de _Patronus_.

—Es difícil al principio, te lo aseguro. A mí me costó bastantes intentos aprender cómo hacerlo. No es nada grave ni extraño.

Sus palabras comprensivas no lograron calmarlo, pues él sabía que no era cuestión sólo de «aprender a hacerlo».

—No es eso, Hermione. No, no se trata de que no lo haya intentado suficientes veces o de que lo haga mal. —Tragó saliva, se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil mantener esa conversación en ese momento. Decidió ponerse serio esta vez antes de mirarla—. _No puedo_ hacerlo, Hermione. Los… emm… los mortífagos no somos capaces de crear un _Patronus_. Es algo demasiado…

El ceño fruncido de Hermione lo hizo callarse, pues ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a terminar esa frase. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Demasiado bello? ¿Demasiado bueno?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es la verdad. Nosotros no podemos… no, simplemente no podemos conjurarlo.

—Draco, tú no eres un mortífago —le dijo ella con un convencimiento que ya habría querido tener para él mismo. Desde luego, todo era más fácil con alguien tan optimista, aunque en esos momentos huyera de la realidad—. No lo eres, por lo que puedes hacer un patronus como cualquiera. De hecho no sé de dónde has sacado eso, pues…

—¡No soy capaz! —dijo él, cortándola inmediatamente con una voz alta que, por suerte, bajó al instante para seguir hablando—. Siento que no hay nada en mi interior, como si ni siquiera tuviera magia. No he podido, quiero saber cómo hacerlo, ver qué maldito animal aparece, quiero ser capaz de conjurarlo… pero no puedo. Es demasiado para mí.

Hermione tomó aire y simplemente lo observó durante los siguientes segundos. Se notaba que Draco estaba verdaderamente frustrado por la situación y que no parecía poder encontrar ninguna solución para ella. ¿Sería verdad lo que había dicho? ¿Y si los mortífagos no tenían patronus? Se negó a creerlo inmediatamente. Draco era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—No digas bobadas. Tienes magia dentro, Draco, muchísima —le susurró, obligándola a mirarla—. Y tienes bondad y luz. Apuesto a que tu _Patronus_ será algo bonito, un gato, quizás.

Él sonrió gracias a esas palabras y se acercó a sus labios para darle un nuevo beso; pequeño, pero que lo ayudó a recuperar un poco más la confianza en sí mismo. Cuando se separaron de nuevo, Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, que tan sólo permaneció sentado ahí.

—Creo que no será un gato —dijo él de pronto—. Tengo la sensación de que sería… un búho, o algo así.

—O quizás un pez.

Draco enarcó una ceja, mirándola escépticamente.

—¿Un pez mi _Patronus_? Por supuesto que no… debe ser algo elegante, algo… majestuoso. Como yo.

Hermione se rió ante las últimas palabras y tuvo que reconocer que se alegró muchísimo de que volviera a sonreír y a hablar más animadamente. No le había gustado nada encontrarlo tan deprimido, sintiéndose vacío… sintiéndose oscuro. Ella sabía que él no era así, que Draco Malfoy era mucho más de lo que mostraba exteriormente; siempre lo había sido.

—Será un pingüino —bromeó ella.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—De verdad pretendes ofenderme, ¿no?

—¿Yo? —preguntó ella, fingiéndose inocente—. ¡En absoluto!

Se miraron y Hermione, finalmente, agarró la varita de Draco, que sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y se la tendió, pendiente de su reacción. Draco dudó. Al principio no hizo ningún movimiento, pero después notó cómo su brazo se movía como el de un autómata para agarrar su varita mágica.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo —le dijo Hermione en un tono de voz serio pero tan cálido que creó algo en su interior, un pequeño fuego quizás—. Yo creo en ti.

Draco se levantó de ese frío banco de piedra, sin dejar de sentir en su interior el calor que Hermione había encendido con tan sólo cuatro palabras. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

El muchacho rubio tomó aire y cerró los ojos, pensando sólo en Hermione. No recordó especialmente ninguno de los momentos que había vivido, tan sólo ella, tan sólo esa Gryffindor cabezota y despeinada que lo miraba con pasión, con valentía, con amor.

Draco alzó la varita una vez más y sintió la magia chispear en sus dedos, como si pudiera salir sola de ellos. Su magia estaba ahí esa vez, estaba seguro de eso. Con lentitud abrió sus ojos grises, pero la sonrisa de Hermione seguía ahí sin desvanecerse, seguía en su mente y también el calor que ella le hacía sentir.

—¡Expecto Patronum! —clamó.

En esta ocasión su voz sonó alta, casi como un grito, aunque ni él ni Hermione se percataron realmente de eso. No era lo importante, pues había algo que llamaba aún más su atención en ese instante y en lo que ellos tenían puesta toda su atención: un chorro de luz azul había salido con fuerza de la varita de Draco.

Una luz que representaba lo que había en su interior, que iba más allá de una simple caricia o una palabra tierna, una luz que significaba mucho más que simplemente un _Patronus_ para ellos. Muchísimo más.

 **Gracias por leerme, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Mi pregunta es, ¿cuál creéis que sería el patronus de Draco? Mi novio opina que sería un pingüino, pero yo estoy convencida de que no, el patronus de Draco debe ser algo como un búho o un lobo. ¿Qué opináis? Dejádmelo saber en los comentarios y así podemos debatirlo.**

 **¡Mil besos!**


End file.
